


Wärme

by masked_madness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4yo!Sam Winchester, 8yo!Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, First Christmas at Bobby's, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester A+ parenting, Surrogate_Dad!Bobby Singer, the winchester-boys are kids
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes-AdventskalendersJohn muss während der Weihnachtsfeiertage einen Fall lösen und lädt seine beiden Jungs kurzerhand bei dem unvorbereiteten Bobby Singer ab.Merry Christmas, ya idjits.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Wärme

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes-Adventskalenders zum Thema: Kaminfeuer

“Hey, Bobby…”  
Als Robert Singer am Morgen des 24. Dezembers 1987 die Tür öffnete, wusste er bereits, dass ihn nichts gutes erwarten würden.   
Nichts Gutes hatte jemals, jemals, an diese Tür geklopft und schon gar nicht in Form von John Winchester.   
Bobby zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musterte den Veteranen vor sich kritisch und versuchte nicht auf die beiden kleinen Kinder zu achten, die neben ihm standen.   
“Hey, John”, erwiderte er unwillkommenheißend und kurz.   
Winchester war einen Moment im Begriff, mit den Augen zu rollen, entschied sich aber offensichtlich im letzten Moment anders und räusperte sich.   
Scheinbar wollte er keinen Streit - und wenn das mal kein Warnsignal war. 

“Das sind meine Jungs, Sam und Dean, ich hab dir von ihnen erzählt.” Während John das sagte, legte er die Hand auf den Kopf des größeren Jungen, das müsste dann Dean sein?, und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.   
Bobby folgte der Bewegung kurz, zog seine Augenbraue weiter hoch und brummte zustimmend. Ja, John hatte von den Kindern erzählt.   
John wartet noch einen Moment, ob eine weitere Reaktion von Bobby kommen würde, als dieser jedoch weiter stumm blieb, verdrehte John diesmal wirklich die Augen.   
“Okay, Bobby, ich muss die beiden bei dir lassen.”  
 _Was_?!  
“Jungs, ihr bleibt ein paar Tage bei Onkel Bobby.” John legte die Hand zwischen Deans Schulterblätter und schob den Jungen damit einen Schritt vorwärts. Da Sam sich an seinen großen Bruder klammerte, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Schwimmreifen, stolperte er mit.   
Bobby betrachtete das Schauspiel verdattert, blickte einen Moment auf die beiden Jungs, die mit großen Augen zu ihm auf sahen, als John sich auch bereits umdrehte und zu seinem Wagen ging.   
“Hey!”, rief er ihm nach, schob sich an den Jungen auf seiner Veranda vorbei und ging diesem Bastard hinterher. “Hey!” Er riss an Johns Jacke, sobald er ihn genug eingeholt hatte; John stand bereits neben seinem Impala.   
Ein viel zu schönes Auto für so einen Trottel. 

John schnaubte hörbar, als er sich zu ihm umwandte.   
“Bobby, ich habe einen Fall - ich kann die Jungs nicht mitnehmen.”   
Bobby riss wütend beide Augen auf. “Und dann fällt dir nichts besseres ein, als sie hier zu parken? Ich bin doch keine Nanny! Morgen ist Weihnachten, du dummer Sack!”   
Johns Gesicht verzog sich streng bei der Beleidigung, aber Bobbys wütender Blick übertrumpfte das.   
“Es ist nur für ein paar Tage. Sie bekommen Geschenke, wenn ich wieder da bin.” Johns Augen glitten zu den beiden kleinen Gestalten, die immer noch auf der Veranda standen. “Dean ist schon acht, er versteht, dass das wichtig ist.”  
“Und der andere?!”  
John rollte mit den Augen: “Sam ist vier. Es wäre nicht so, als würde er sich daran erinnern.”  
Bobby entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und vor Entrüstung schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er die Worte ausspucken konnte: “Ja, wenn er vierundzwanzig ist, du vollendeter Idiot! Das dauert aber noch ein bisschen!”  
John stöhnte genervt und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Auto.   
“Dean kann auf Sam aufpassen, du wirst keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Jungs haben.” Er stieg ein.   
Bobby verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und machte seine Missbilligung mit jeder Faser seiner Körperhaltung klar.   
Das schlimme war, ihm war klar, dass er verloren hatte. Die Jungs würden nicht wieder in diesen Wagen steigen, nicht jetzt. Sie würden hier bleiben.   
Bei ihm.   
Über Weihnachten.   
“Danke, Bobby. Ich schulde dir was.”   
“Da hast du verdammt Recht, Winchester!”   
Er kickte ihm lose Steinchen hinterher, als John wegfuhr.   
Und als er sich umdrehte standen die beiden Kinder immer noch vor seiner Haustür.   
Dean hatte einen Arm fest um Sams Schultern geschlungen, der sich eng gegen seinen Bruder drückte, mit der anderen Hand hielt er einen Seesack, der mindestens so groß sein musste wie das Kind selbst.   
Bobby konnte sich denken, dass das nicht der beste Start war, aber er seufzte lang und entnervt.   
Dieser verdammte Winchester.   
Er hatte von der ersten Minuten, in der er ihn getroffen hatte, gewusst, dass dieser Bastard Ärger bedeutet.   
Dean schlang seinen Arm etwas enger um Sam.   
“Entschuldigung, Mister Singer…”  
Bobby atmete lang aus und schaffte es den Jungen an zu lächeln.   
“Alles gut, mein Junge, aber dein Dad ist ein Idiot.”  
Dean lächelte schüchtern.   
In Bobbys Magen war ein kleiner Tropfen Wärme.   
“Also, Jungs, rein, los.” Er scheuchte sie mit wedelnden Armen ins Innere. 

~*~ 

Es war ein Desaster, aber das hatte Bobby ja schon ab dem Moment gewusst, indem es an der Tür geklopft hatte.   
Sein Haus war doch nicht kindersicher!   
In der Küche lagen offen Schusswaffen und rituelle Dolche, die Hälfte der offen herumliegenden Bücher. könnten einen töten wenn man die falsche Passage laut vorlas, im Backofen bewahrte er Tierknochen und giftige Kräuter auf und er wusste nicht mal mehr, wann er das letzte Mal sein Spülbecken ohne dreckiges Geschirr gesehen hatte. 

Bobby rollte mit den Augen, als ihm dieser Umstand bewusst wurde - er würde das nächste Mal auf John schießen, wenn er ihn sah.   
Aber immerhin hatte dieser Bastard mit einer Sache Recht behalten: Auch wenn es gruselig mit anzusehen war, Dean konnte sich wirklich gut um Sammy kümmern.   
Kaum war Bobby hinter den Jungs ins Haus gekommen, hatte Dean bereits das Wohnzimmer sondiert, vorsichtig ein paar Bücherstapel und einen Stuhl beiseite geschoben und ein paar Spielsachen aus dem Seesack gezaubert.   
Sam - offensichtlich weniger schnell damit, sich an die neue Umgebung anzupassen, stolperte unbeholfen seinem großen Bruder hinterher und hielt seine Hand fest, als Dean die Spielsachen auspackte. 

Bobby lehnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in den Türrahmen und beobachtete das Schauspiel.   
Die Spielsachen, die hervor kamen, waren eine Handvoll grüner Plastiksoldaten, vielleicht noch acht oder zehn - gab es die nicht eigentlich Eimerweise? -, ein ziemlich dünn gewordener Block, eine Schachtel Wachsmalkreiden und - als letztes - ein sehr zerrupft wirkender Stoffhase.   
Bobby arbeitete seine Lippen gegeneinander, nickte dann aber und begab sich in die Küche.   
Vielleicht hatte er noch Panzertape, um den Backofen zu zu kleben - und er sollte die Waffen wegräumen. 

Er räumte etwas in der Küche umher, immer wieder einen Blick über die Schulter werfend - Kinder hier zu haben war merkwürdig. Aber Sam saß auf dem Boden, den Arm um den Stoffhasen geschlungen und malte die letzten freien Flecken eines bereits ziemlich verschmierten Blattes aus.   
Kaufte John den Kindern denn keine neuen Spielsachen?  
Bobby rollte mit den Augen. Na ja - er lud die Kleinen ja auch an Weihnachten bei einem Fremden.   
An Weihnachten.   
An Weihnachten!  
An Weihnachten. 

Bobby hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und runzelte die Stirn.   
Sollte er etwas tun? Er war niemand der Weihnachten feierte. Er hatte es schon kaum beachtet, als seine Frau Karen noch am Leben gewesen war, aber nach ihrem Tod hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr an dieses unsinnig blinkende Fest verschwendet.   
Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.   
Wieso sollte er auch?  
Das waren ja wohl nicht seine Kinder, es waren Johns Kinder. Es war Johns Aufgabe, einen verdammten Christbaum zu besorgen und ihnen Geschenke zu kaufen und - und - un- 

“Mister Singer?”   
Bobbys Blick sackte nach unten zu dem Quell der Stimme und er erblickte den kleinen Dean. Verdammt, er war so winzig. Seine Lippen bewegten sich gegeneinander und er seufzte ergeben. “Bobby”, korrigierte er dann und legte die Pistole, die er gerade in der Hand hatte, in den obersten Küchenschrank.   
Er bemerkte, dass Dean der Bewegung mit den Augen folgte.   
Dean nickte, räusperte sich und korrigierte sich: “Bobby. Darf ich Sammy was zu essen machen?” Das Kind drehte sich und beobachtete Sammy, der immer noch auf dem Boden kauerte und versuchte, möglichst viele kleine Kreise oder Sternchen oder wasauchimmer in die freien Ecken des Blattes zu kritzeln.   
“Und… können wir…“ Dean rieb sich mit den viel zu kleinen Händen den viel zu dünnen Oberarm. Der Pullover war ihm doch mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. “Können wir vielleicht den Kamin anzünden?”   
Deans Augen leuchteten einen Moment fast aufgeregt, offene Feuer hatte Bobby als Kind auch immer toll gefunden, bevor der Kleine seine Miene ordnete und wieder etwas schüchtern wirkte.   
Bobby lächelte leicht.   
Der warme Tropfen in seinem Magen wurde zu einer kleinen Blase Wärme.   
“Klar, Junge, machen wir. - Lass mich nur schauen, was wir für Sammy und dich zu essen haben.”

Das Ergebnis:   
Eine Dose Tomatensuppe - für Dean und Sammy offensichtlich vollkommen ausreichend und befriedigend (Gottverdammt nochmal, John!), aber nicht genug für die Weihnachtsfeiertage. 

Nachdem Dean mehrfach (und erschreckend glaubwürdig) versichert hatte, dass er ein paar Stunden auf Sammy aufpassen konnte - und Bobby sicher sein konnte, dass sie keines der Bücher anfassen würden. Oder die Kräuter, die Amulette, Münzen, Kerzen, Papiere, Pulver - er musste aufräumen - entschied er, dass es in Ordnung wäre, kurz in den Supermarkt zu fahren.

Aufräumen würde er später machen müssen, wenn er in den Laden wollte, bevor der zumachte. 

~*~

Der Einkauf war eskaliert und er grummelig und genervt deshalb.   
Bobby schob die Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu und stampfte durch den Flur.   
“Jungs?”, rief er in das - viel, viel, viel zu Stille Haus - und erstarrte einen Moment, als er keine Antwort bekam.   
Bobby stellte die Tüten wenige Schritte vom Eingang ab und blickte mit mehr Sorge, als er zugeben würde, in das Wohnzimmer.   
Dort lagen die beiden Quälgeister und Bobbys Augen wurden einen Moment weit, als er umher blickte, um zu sehen, ob irgendetwas Verdächtiges in ihrer nächsten Nähe lag.   
Aber dann schnarchte Dean leise und Bobby hätte beinah laut aufgelacht.

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, kratzte sich unter dem Truckerhat an der Stirn und entschied sich dann, erstmal die Einkäufe zu verräumen.   
Kam ihm gerade Recht, dass die Kleinen schliefen. Dann konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe alles wegräumen. 

Als er damit fertig war und wieder in das Wohnzimmer kam, hob er die beiden hoch, Sammy links auf seiner Schulter ruhend, Dean rechts, und trug sie die Treppe nach oben.   
Sammy kuschelte sich bei dem Weg nach oben an ihm. 

Die warme Blase in seinem Bauch wurde wärmer. 

Sobald er die Beiden in einem Schlafzimmer ins Bett gelegt hatte (das bisschen Staub in den Lacken würde ihnen schon nicht schaden, das stärkte die Abwehrkräfte), ging er wieder nach unten. Die Spielsachen lagen noch verstreut auf dem Boden und Bobby atmete einmal tief, aber deutlich genervt durch, ehe er sich bückte - er war zu alt für diesen Scheiß - und die paar grünen Soldaten zusammen sammelte und die Kreiden in die Box zurück schob. Gerade hob er den Stoffhasen auf, vermutlich wäre der besser bei dem kleinen Sammy aufgehoben, als auf dem Fußboden, als fiel ihm auf, dass der Block eine neue Seite zeigte. 

Eine sehr kindliche Zeichnung von einem Weihnachtsbaum, zackig und dreieckig mit großen, bunten Kugeln, einem goldenen Stern auf der Spitze und wilden roten Linien. Davon ausgehend, dass es wohl Lametta war und kein Blut darstellen sollte, war das Bild tatsächlich niedlich.   
Daneben waren zwei kleine Figuren, mit minimalem Größenunterschied und eine etwas größere, mit einer - Pfanne? auf dem Kopf.   
Darunter stand, in der krakeligen Wachsmalkreidenschrift eines Achtjährigen: “Unser Weihnachten 1987”

Die warme Blase in seinem Bauch zerplatzte und seine Zehen kitzelten in der Wärme und er spürte sie in seinem Hals, wie kleine, fliegende Funken eines zerborstenen Holzscheites im Kamin.   
Er hasste diese Kinder. 

Er fuhr nochmal los. 

~*~

“Jungs!”, donnerte er am nächsten Morgen die Treppe hoch. “Aufstehen!” Eine kurze Pause. “Putzt eure Zähne!”  
“Ja, Bobby!”, erscholl es im Kanon von oben und er hörte kleine, nackte Füße über den Boden tapsen.   
Er zuckte fast zusammen, ehe er hinterher setzte: “NICHTS IN DER BADEWANNE ANFASSEN!”  
“JA, BOBBY!”

Bobby lachte leicht, Idioten. Diese Kinder waren jetzt schon hoffnungslose Fälle.   
Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete nochmal sein Werk, ehe er sich zu nickte, das letzte Buch über Vampirlegenden, das er gelesen hatte, zu klappte und ins Regel schob, und sein Glas Eggnog vom Kaminsims nahm.   
Wenn er das schon mitmachen würde, dann nicht ohne flüssige Unterstützung. 

Er setzte sich auf die Couch, die er auch erst mühsam freiräumen hatte müssen und nippte an seinem Getränk. Für die Jungs warteten diese widerlich schrecklichen - Bobby hatte eine Handvoll probiert - Lucky Charms und heiße Schokolade auf dem Fußboden. Angeblich aßen Kinder das ja. 

Kaum einen Moment später, eigentlich so schnell, dass sich Bobby ernsthaft fragte, wie gut das mit dem Zähneputzen funktioniert hatte, trippelte das Duo der kleinen Füße seine Treppe hinab. 

Zugegeben, er wurde nicht enttäuscht: 

Als Sam und Dean in das Wohnzimmer traten, blieben beide wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und starrten in den Raum, der sich seit gestern so sehr verändert hatte, dass sogar Bobby Orientierungsschwierigkeiten hatte. 

Er hatte den alten Plastikweihnachtsbaum aus dem Keller geholt, neben dem Kamin aufgestellt und geschmückt. Es war bestimmt keine Schönheit, aber er besaß einen goldenen Stern auf der Spitze, genau wie der von der Zeichnung.   
Im Kamin brannte ein lichterlohes Feuer, die Zeichnung thronte auf dem Kaminsims und unter dem Baum (aber etwas näher an der Couch als am Kamin) standen ein paar Kleinigkeiten: 

Ein Teddybär mit großer roter Schleife, ein Eimer mit grünen Plastiksoldaten und eine Spielesammlung für unterwegs, mit so einem Spielbrett mit Rand, damit man auch in einem Auto damit spielen konnte.   
“Dean!”, Sammys kleine, piepsige Stimme - und Bobby wurde bewusst, dass er sie gerade zum ersten Mal richtig hörte - schwirrte aufgeregt durch den Raum. “Dean!, Dean, der Weihnachtsmann hat uns doch gefunden!”   
Bobby verschluckte sich beinah seinem Eierlikör, denn wenn nicht Sams Äußerung war mindestens Deans fassungsloses Gesicht goldwert. 

Es dauerte offensichtlich einen Moment, bis Dean die Situation verarbeiten konnte und ein breites, großes Grinsen erschien auch auf seinem Gesicht.   
“Das müssen wir Dad erzählen!”   
Bobbys Lachen wurde etwas schräg, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Dass der Weihnachtsmann die beiden gefunden hatte, war im Endeffekt die bessere Alternative. ansonsten hatten sie ja nur einen Dad, der sie an Weihnachten bei einem stadtbekannten Trinker ablud. 

Bobby räusperte sich und nickte deutlich beeindruckt, während er den Baum und den Kamin betrachtet.   
“Aber wirklich, Jungs. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der weiß, wo ich wohne! Ihr müsst sehr brav gewesen sein.” Er stupste den Eimer mit Spielzeugsoldaten mit dem Fuß an. “Immerhin hat er sogar Geschenke gebracht!”

Er bemerkte das Zucken in den Beinen, die großen, leuchtenden Augen, als er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auch auf die Geschenke lenkte.  
Innerlich seufzte er: Er hatte das nicht durchdacht.  
Eigentlich wäre es wohl verantwortungsvoller gewesen, die beiden erst Frühstücken zu lassen, oder?

Aber er wollte die vor Aufregung fast platzenden Gestalten nicht noch mehr auf die Folter spannen.   
“Na kommt, packt schon aus.” 

Das brauchte er nicht zweimal sagen.   
Sam und Dean stürzten sich förmlich auf die Geschenke: Sam ging sofort in neuer Liebe zu dem flauschigen Teddybären auf und Dean griff begeistert in das Meer aus grünen Soldaten in dem Eimer.   
“So viele, schau mal, Sammy!”

Bobby lächelte und nahm noch einen Schluck Eggnog. 

Er machte ein Foto, für euren Dad, brachte Dean Dame spielen auf dem Reisespielbrett bei und kämpfte mit Dean und den grünen Soldaten gegen den Angriff des Riesenteddys und seines gefährlichen Gefährten - dem Salzkaninchen (warum es ein Salzkaninchen war, wollte Bobby nicht wissen, der Teddy hieß aber Mr Fluffyhug - oder Mr Superrobotteddy, je nach dem welchen der beiden man fragte). 

Bobby machte weitere Fotos an diesem Tag, die John niemals zu Gesicht kriegen würde.   
Er grillte Würstchen über dem Kaminfeuer, brachte den Jungs bei wir man Smores machte (auch wenn es noch so furchtbar schmeckte) und brachte ihnen bei wie man Lucky Charms mit dem Mund fing. 

Um am Ende des Abends, als er auf dem Boden saß, den Rücken am Sofa und zwei kleine, schlafende Jungs an seiner Seite, im Schein des langsam schwindenden Feuerscheins, musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Wärme, die ihn ganz und gar ausfüllte, nicht nur von dem Kamin kam.


End file.
